


Only one chance for a second chance

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Fights, Heavy Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: Sergio was frozen to the spot, unable to move as he observed his Portuguese ex-lover from a distance. He surely thought that one hour of extra cardio and half an hour in the ice bath would be enough to avoid Cristiano in the dressing room, guessing he was already gone. But today, Sergio had no such luck. Because Cristiano was right there, standing in the showers, obviously not done by a long shot.





	

**Only one chance for a second chance**

Sergio was frozen to the spot, unable to move as he observed his Portuguese ex-lover from a distance. He surely thought that one hour of extra cardio and half an hour in the ice bath would be enough to avoid Cristiano in the dressing room, guessing he was already gone. But today, Sergio had no such luck. Because Cristiano was right there, standing in the showers, obviously not done by a long shot.

And even though it was a beautiful sight to behold, he didn’t want to face Cristiano right now. He couldn’t. Not after he broke Cristiano’s heart into a million pieces. Sergio would never forget the hurt and angry look he read on Cristiano’s face when he ended things between them a couple of weeks ago. Sergio still doesn’t exactly know why he broke it off with Cristiano. Maybe he just got scared.

After Iker was gone, Sergio told himself to never get emotionally involved with a teammate or any other football player ever again. An occasional fuck? Sure! Friends with benefits? Will do too! But he would make sure that he would never let it go any further than that. But then Cristiano happened. First it was just about getting over past lovers. For Sergio it meant, getting over Iker. And he was sure that Cristiano just used him to get over Ricky. After Ricky was gone, Cristiano turned into a real flirt, offering himself to every single teammate that showed the slightest bit of interest in him.

And who wouldn’t be interested in Cristiano? Sergio definitely was, so they both agreed to just have fun together, no strings attached or so they called it. But it didn’t take long for Sergio to find himself jealous whenever he heard about Cristiano’s escapades with different men. Sergio really hated the feeling because he rarely got jealous. But he wanted Cristiano to be his, and his alone. He didn’t want to just have fun, and he certainly didn’t want to share Cristiano anymore. When Sergio told him how he felt, Cristiano just smiled and said ‘Took you long enough to realize that Sese‘. And then Cristiano kissed Sergio, and Sergio fell even deeper in love right there right then. From that moment on, they were together, never leaving each other’s side and they both felt like this was going to last forever. It probably would have, if Sergio wasn’t such a coward and got scared. Scared of his feelings for Cristiano, scared of the future and maybe also scared of being abandoned by Cristiano. So he did what he was most afraid of, he left Cristiano for no reason before Cristiano could leave him.

It was an ugly breakup and their relationship got pretty cold pretty fast until there was nothing left between them anymore. It wasn’t that long ago though, just a few weeks and ever since, Sergio was being haunted by his memories. He sometimes questioned whether he made a big mistake. It wasn’t even a question; of course he did.

And now, seeing Cristiano standing there, Sergio felt like the most stupid human being on the planet for letting him go. He’d give everything and anything to pull that man back into his arms, back where he belonged. Sergio knew he should just walk away, take a shower at home and wash all the confusion he felt right now, off. But he couldn’t walk away. Everything about Cristiano was mesmerizing. Lots of tanned skin, glistening as the water droplets looked like pure golden pearls on his body making him look like a Greek god or something. Muscles everywhere, Sergio was itching just to touch them. Head down as Cristiano’s chin almost touched his chest. Those beautiful brown and soft curls where gone and plastered to his face. Cristiano was lathering his body with shower oil and Sergio had to bite back a moan. He was getting sheer hard from just the sight of his ex-lover and he was in serious danger now. He needed to go, and just when he talked enough sense into his own brain cells and was finally ready to leave, Cristiano’s head snapped up. Eyes peering right through Sergio’s soul, or so it seemed.

‘You won’t even take a shower with me now anymore Sergio?’ Cristiano looked at him directly as he spoke and Sergio rolled his eyes, trying to look away.

‘Cris..uhm..I’m…sorry..I’ll just…leave you…alone’ Sergio stumbled over his own words. He wasn’t sure what to say, what to do. But Cristiano lost his patience, and compassion for that matter.

‘For god’s sake, Sergio, JUST FUCKIN’ MAN UP and take the shower, I’ll be out any minute.’ Cristiano spit out hatefully.

Sergio knew that Cristiano was never just out any minute, considering the time he always took to get ready, but he didn’t have the energy to argue with Cristiano right now. So he simply took the shower next to him and switched it on. Letting the stream of hot water hit his body and he felt his muscles somewhat relaxing. As far as that was possible, when you take a shower standing next to your ex.

They stood there in silence, it was awkward and painful but Sergio couldn’t do anything about it, not right now, not when he was so distracted by how beautiful Cristiano looked. He glanced over to his right and saw that Cristiano was washing the shampoo out of his hair. He always had the strange habit of first using the shower gel and then washing his hair, while Sergio always did it the other way around. They must have had a million discussions about what was the better way but they never reached a conclusion on that. Sergio just hoped that Cristiano was really ready any second now, because he felt his cock starting to harden again at the sight. It really should be illegal for someone to be as hot as Cristiano was.

The moment Cristiano switched the shower off, it hit Sergio. He wanted Cristiano back, he needed him back. He loved Cristiano. So before Cristiano could walk away, away from the showers and out of his life, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his arms. Pressing their bodies closer.

Sergio felt the struggle, Cristiano wasn’t giving in without a fight and rightly so of course. He pushed Sergio back against the cold shower tiles. His eyes were dark and he had an angry look on his face. Cristiano was clearly upset, Sergio didn’t blame him.

‘NO NO NO…let me go…you are not doing this to me Sergio! No fuckin’ way!’ Cristiano yelled, he was still very close, Sergio could touch him if he wanted to. And he wanted to, lord did he want to.

‘I want you back Cris.’ It was barely more than a whisper, Sergio found it hard to breathe as he pulled Cristiano closer one more time. He gently cupped the back of Cristiano’s neck as he tried to hug him. But Cristiano still resisted. He did let Sergio touch him, but there was still some space in between their bodies.

‘You ran away Sergio, you dumped me….like garbage…..’ Cristiano’s voice was trembling now and full with emotion.

‘I was an idiot, I’m so sorry….’ They looked in each other’s eyes and Cristiano saw the sincere look Sergio was giving him. He was almost there, almost giving in, almost ready to forgive Sergio. But not quite.

‘But…why…..I don’t understand Sergio..I loved you, I still do’ Cristiano needed an explanation to why this was happening. He needed to know why Sergio dumped him in the first place and why he was coming back on his decision after weeks.    

‘Shhhh…please…..just let me…I’ll explain to you later. Everything…right now I just want to kiss you Cris…please..’ Sergio didn’t wait for the response as he softly brushed his lips over Cristiano’s. Sergio parted his lips and kissed him. The kiss was soft and hesitant. As if Sergio was still scared Cristiano would push him away. But Cristiano did no such thing. Cristiano responded the kiss and let Sergio meet his tongue. After that everything happened so fast that it became all a blur to the both of them.

Their kiss got more passionate as Sergio grabbed Cristiano and turned him around, now Cristiano had his back against the shower walls. Sergio softly pulled on Cristiano’s hair and Cristiano tilted his back, letting Sergio deepen the kiss. When Sergio moved to his jawline and neck, leaving a wet trail of soft kisses and bites, Cristiano was already gone, not thinking straight anymore as he just wanted to feel more of Sergio. His hands were everywhere on Sergio’s body, caressing his back and chest at the same time. Squeezing his nipples, which earned a groan from Sergio. They parted for a little while, both breathing heavily in each other’s arms.

‘I need….I want…’ Sergio was at a loss for words, he couldn’t believe he had a chance with Cristiano again. Sure he had a lot of explaining to do later but Cristiano was letting him in again, it was more than he ever could have hoped.

‘Sergio..take me..don’t stop now.. please..fuck me..’ Cristiano breathed out the words that Sergio couldn’t but sounded like music in his hears.

‘Are you sure?’ Sergio needed to know that Cristiano was not just saying this in the heat of the moment, that he would regret this afterwards.

‘Yes. I’m sure…’ And just like that, Cristiano was already turned around. He spread his legs for Sergio. Like nothing ever happened. Like Sergio didn’t break his heart. Like Sergio was never a coward and an asshole to him. Like all was forgotten. If he wasn’t so far gone himself, Sergio would have just cradled Cristiano in is arms and never let him go again. But there was time for that later, if Cristiano took him back of course. Right now he needed more and so did Cristiano.

He took the greatest care in preparing Cristiano. Using Cristiano’s shower oil to open him up while he prepped kisses along his back.

‘Fuck..Cris…you are so fuckin’ beautiful.’

Cristiano pushed back that gorgeous ass of his against Sergio’s fingers. He was panting hard and when Sergio slowly pushed a second finger in, scissoring, finding his prostate, Cristiano cried out Sergio’s name. Finally Sergio pulled out, and replaced his fingers with throbbing cock.

‘Oh god..I love you Cris.’ He never thought he would feel that delicious heat of Cristiano’s body ever again. The thought of being inside Cristiano after all this time made him lose his mind.

‘I’m so fuckin sorry.’ He open mouthed against Cristiano’s back side, as he fucked him in the showers. The water was still running. Normally it was Cristiano who was the vocal one, begging to be fucked like this. Begging for harder and deeper thrusts. But this time Cristiano was mostly silent, apart from the hard breaths and pants leaving his mouth. Sergio found a steady rhythm now, pounding in Cristiano. He didn’t want it to stop, he wanted it to never end. But Cristiano was already pushing back, trying to meet Sergio’s thrusts. He felt Cristiano’s body shake, mostly from arousal but Sergio realized vaguely that Cristiano was softly sobbing as the tears fell down his face, becoming one with the water from the shower. He tried to wipe them away with one hand, while the other was firmly grabbing Cristiano’s hip, fingers digging into the bronzed skin in front of him. Sergio’s thrusts became erratic and he moved one hand to Cristiano’s cock. Sergio started to pump Cristiano at a steady pace while he was still pounding into his lover with all his might.

Cristiano’s soft sobs turned into a strangled moan that sounded like Sergio’s name, when he reached his climax, spurting his release on both Sergio’s hand and the wall. Cristiano’s body was still shaking and trembling, as he came down from his high, when he felt Sergio’s hips still and Sergio came hard and deep inside Cristiano’s willingly body. Cristiano clenched his inside muscles to let Sergio ride out his orgasm, making sure he milked him dry and at the same time wanting to keep Sergio inside. Afraid that if Sergio pulled out, he would leave him again. But Sergio had to move eventually so he pulled out slowly. Cristiano sunk down on his knees against the shower wall, psychically exhausted and emotionally drained. Sergio joined him on the floor.

They sat there together for a while, both trying to catch their breaths, both of their hearts still pounding in their chests.

‘What a mess we made’ Sergio breathed out, finally breaking the silence.

‘Of what? Our relationship or the shower room?’ Cristiano joked, trying to make light of the situation.

‘Me of us, you of the shower wall babe, cum everywhere.’ Sergio responded and Cristiano just laughed at that.

‘Cris, let’s get cleaned up, then I’ll take you home and we’ll talk okay?’

‘Okay, Sergio.’

Sergio grabbed Cristiano’s hand as he pulled the both of them up on their feet again. They showered together. Sergio poured some of his shower gel on Cristiano’s chest and started to massage him gently, lathering Cristiano’s body with the shower gel. Cristiano let his head fall back against Sergio’s shoulder, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of Sergio’s hands on his body. The two of them together like this felt so right, Cristiano never wanted it to change ever again.

‘I’m so fuckin sorry Cris.’ Sergio must have apologized a million times this afternoon, but it still didn’t feel enough, his guilt still very much present.

‘Just…don’t run away from me anymore okay Sese?’ Cristiano turned around and cupped Sergio’s face, forcing Sergio to look at him.

‘I won’t. I will never let you go.ever.again. Cris’. Cristiano smiled and pulled Sergio even closer, he whispered softly ‘That’s all I needed to hear’ and quickly gave him a kiss on the mouth, before he turned the showers of.

‘Let’s get out of here, I’m sure Perez is going to let us pay the water bill already!’ The sound of their laughter would be audible all across the hallway if there was anyone left to hear it.

They left the training ground together, in Sergio’s car where Cristiano rubbed Sergio’s thigh on their way home as Sergio tried to keep his eyes on the road instead of Cristiano. And it was when they reached Sergio’s place, he finally opened up to Cristiano. Sergio told him how he got scared, scared of his feelings for Cristiano, scared of Cristiano leaving him. So he left Cristiano before Cristiano could leave him, knowing it was stupid. He told Cristiano how he regretted it immediately afterwards and never stopped wanting him back. Cristiano still didn’t fully understand it but he settled for Sergio’s answers, knowing it was not a perfect explanation but it was the best Sergio could do, as it was from the heart. And Sergio? Sergio was just happy he got a second chance and he realized it was his lucky day after all.


End file.
